1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric jet lighter, and more particularly to a piezoelectric jet lighter which provides a visible flame and a torch for selectively lighting a cigarette, a cigar, and a pipe.
2. Description of Related Arts
Piezoelectric lighters have been known and sold throughout the United States. The conventional piezoelectric lighters are generally classified into two categories which are the visible flame type piezoelectric lighter and the torch flame type piezoelectric lighter. The visible flame type piezoelectric lighter, such as a cigarette lighter, allows gas emitted from the nozzle directly burned in the air to produce a regular visible flame. The torch flame type piezoelectric lighter, such as a windproof lighter, provides a high temperature torch flame wherein an ignition element is heated up when igniting the lighter in such a manner that once the torch flame is blown out, the ignition element remains in high temperature and re-ignites the emitted gas to regain the torch flame.
For smokers, especially cigar and pipe smokers, do not ready like to use the torch flame type piezoelectric lighter since the high temperature torch flame will destroy the taste of the tobacco. However, it is a hassle for the smoker to light a cigarette or a cigar outdoors while using the visible flame type piezoelectric lighter. Thus, it is inconvenient for the smokers to carry two different types of lighter at once.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a piezoelectric jet lighter which produces both visible flame and torch flame for selectively lighting a cigarette, cigar and pipe conveniently.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a piezoelectric jet lighter wherein the visible flame and the torch flame are selectively produced by controlling the ignition button such that no mechanism is required for users to manipulate in order to select the flame.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a piezoelectric jet lighter which does not require to alter the original structural design of the piezoelectric lighter so as to minimize the manufacturing cost of the piezoelectric lighter.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a piezoelectric jet lighter for cigarette, cigar and pipe, comprising:
a casing having a liquefied gas storage;
a nozzle housing provided on a ceiling of the casing;
a jet nozzle received in the nozzle housing and communicating with the liquefied gas storage for producing a jet flame, wherein an ignition element is mounted on an opening of the nozzle housing at a position above the jet nozzle;
a gas ejecting pipe having a gas releasable valve extended from the liquefied gas storage for controlling a flow of gas to the jet nozzle wherein a gas emitting conduit is extended from the gas releasable valve to the jet nozzle;
a piezoelectric unit, which is disposed in the casing for generating piezoelectricity, comprising a movable operating part extended upwardly and an ignition tip extended to a position closed with the jet nozzle, wherein when the movable operating part is depressed downwardly, sparks are generated from the ignition tip to ignite the gas emitted from the jet nozzle and heat up the ignition element at the same time;
an ignition button slidably mounted on the ceiling of the casing in a vertical movable manner wherein the ignition button is attached to a top end of the piezoelectric unit and arranged in such a manner that when the ignition button is depressed downwardly, the movable operating part of the piezoelectric unit is depressed to ignite the piezoelectric jet lighter;
a lighter cap slidably mounted on the ceiling of the casing in such a radially movable manner for covering the opening of the nozzle housing in an air tight manner; and
a visible flame arrangement, comprising:
a pair of gas emitting nozzles appearing on the nozzle housing for producing visible flames respectively; and
a connecting means comprising a gas passage conduit extended from the gas releasable valve, a pair of gas discharging conduits extended from the gas emitting nozzles respectively, and a gas dividing valve connected between the gas passage conduit and the gas discharging conduits for detouring the gas passing from the gas passage conduit to the gas discharging conduits and the gas emitting nozzles individually.
In addition, the two gas emitting nozzles are respectively provided on a ceiling of the nozzle housing and positioned at two sides of the jet nozzle, wherein each of the gas emitting nozzles is an elongated tube vertically extended through the nozzle housing to a position closed with the ignition element in such a manner that when the ignition element is heated up, the gas emitted from the respective gas emitting nozzle is ignited to produce the visible flame.